gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
English Royal Navy
The English Royal Navy. The guild created upon the request of Lord Admiral Davy Helmhound, to the King of Great Britain and Isle. John Breasly. This Guild to be the New naval guild among England. Under the command of Lord of Admiralty Matthew Blastshot. The new guild combines old traditions of the Royal Navy with the most modern tactics and Vessels. The New Guild was created to bring back the Golden age of Sail, when the Royal Navy Ruled the High Seas. Ranks (In order from Lowest to Highest) Seaman Able Seaman Ensign Petty Officer Chief Petty Officer Warrant Officer High Warrant Officer Midshipmen Sub Lieutenant Captain Lieutenant Commander Commodore Rear Admiral Vice Admiral Admiral Admiral of the Fleet Uniforms *Uniforms to differ upon availability* ~Seaman - Ensign~ ' Plain Linen Long Sleeve Adventure Belt (White) Plain Linen Trousers Wallop Boots '~Petty Officer - High Warrant Officer~ ' Diplomat Hat Evening Jacket (Red) Linen Long Sleeve Adventure Belt (White) Plain Cotton Trousers Adventure Boots '~Liuetenant - Commodore~ ' ' Diplomat Hat Fleet Long Coat or Tourist Long Coat Plain Linen Long Sleeve Adventure Belt (White) Plain Linen Trousers Adventure Boots ~Rear Admiral - Admiral of the Fleet~ Admiral Hat Fleet Long Coat or Black Gold Long Coat (White) Plain Linen Long Sleeve Embellished Vest Adventure Belt (White) Plain Linen Trousers Blue Fur Top Boots or Adventure Boots Edicts The following rules and edicts should be followed at all times in the guild. Failure to do so will result in a demotion or even termination from the guild. *Represent England to the fullest. *Respect your superior officers. *Follow Orders Given by Superior Officer. *Address Superiors with proper titles. *Uniforms are to be worn at all meetings and battles. *Do Not attack enemy unless instructed to do so. *Go to all Royal Navy meetings if Instructed to do so. *Do not claim to be a title you are not. *Talk of mutiny will result in gallows. *If any of these rules are broken (The Major Ones) Guild Officers will devise punishment if needed* His Majesty's Navy His Majesty's Navy is a Guild founded by Admiral Matthew Blastshot. The Original Royal Navy Guild. Now with the creation of the English Royal Navy it is a division of the Royal Navy. The Guild is still at the command of its original owner/creator Admiral Matthew Blastshot. His Majesty's Navy and The English Royal Navy work closely together to plan Naval Strategies and to organize the Naval Fleets Location. With its 2 Major commanders Admiral Matthew Bladeshot and Admiral Davy Helmhound. The Royal Navy is at an all time High in Power in the High Seas. King's Men Gentlemen. I shall not ask any more than of any men than what that man can deliver, but I do ask this, are we not King's men? On the King's mission? I did not note any fear in the eyes of the Spanish as they passed us by. Are we not King's men? Hands aloft, and bear away! Stave on ahead to Whitecap Bay! ''-Hector Barbossa, HMS Providence'' 419px Category:Guilds Category:Royal Navy Category:Deleted Guilds Category:Royal British Military Category:POTCO Category:EITC Guilds